No me líes
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Los problemas amorosos entre Ron y Hermione a través de poesías y rimas populares.
1. Capitulo 1

_Hola a todos, antes que nada deciros que este fanfiction trata del romance de Ron y Hermione a través e poesías y rimas populares, es un poco lento, y la verdad es que no creo que el primer cap guste, pero en fin, yo lo tenía en mente y quería mostraroslo. Gracias._

_Por supuesto si leeis notificarmelo con un RR. Un abrazo._

**Capitulo 1 **_Preguntale como ligar a tu mejor amiga._

_A un panal de rica miel _

_dos mil moscas acudieron,_

_que por golosas murieron, _

_presas de patas en él._

_Otra dentro de un pastel_

_guardó su golosina._

_Asi si bien se examina,_

_los humanos corazones, _

_padecen en las prisiones _

_del vicio que los domina._

_Samaniego_

Ron Weasley y su mejor amigo Harry Potter volvían embarrados hasta las orejas de clase de herbología, donde se habían dedicado a restaurar jovenes sauces llorones del bosque prohibido. Ronald estaba especialmente malhumorado, ya que su sauce se había pasado llorando todo la hora.

-Claro, es que el trato de los sauces llorones requiere sensibilidad- decía Hermione con satisfacción, ya que su retoño había sido trasplantado con soltura y sin ningún inconveniente.

-Callate sabelotodo, si tuvieras algo de sensibilidad no contribuirias a plantarlos junto al sauce boxeador- le contestó el pelirrojo muy asperamente.

-Eso es asesinato- agregó Harry apoyando al pelirrojo, a pesar de que no solía intervenir en las peligrosas y acaloradas discusiones entre sus dos mejores amigos.

-No lo es- rebatió Hermione –El sauce boxeador es muy agresivo, seguro que con la compañía de otros sauces cambiará su actitud.

-¡Es un árbol, por Merlín¡Los arboles tienen hojas, ramas, tronco…Pero no actitud!- Con el paso cada vez más acelerado llegaron hasta el castillo por el sendero y entraron al lúgubre vestíbulo desde el cual se dispusieron a seguir por las escaleras hasta la torre Griffindor.

-Mira Ron, se que tienes una mente muy cerrada, pero no todo es blanco y negro, parece mentira, ni los muggles son tan icrédulos como tú. –Dijo Hermione con el tono de voz con el que se hablaría a un niño o a una persona demasiado tonta como para entenderla. Ron bufó

-¡Deja de insultarme¡Yo no soy incrédulo¡Y si lo que quieres es que admita que se me da mal la herbología, pues vale¡Si, Hermione, se me da mal la herbología!- Hermione sonrió con ironía.

-No quiero escuchar nada, y no es que diga que la herbología se te da mal, es solo que no tienes sensibilidad ni tacto, Ron, cada uno es como es, y asi eres tú.

-¡Maldita sea¿Estas escuchandola, Harry¡No se que diablos pretende¡Intento darle la razón y ni aun asi es posible que se calle¡Harry, di algo, apoyame!

-Esto…

-¡Es increíble!

-Deja a Harry tranquilo, Ron, él no se mete en las conversaciones de los demás, es mas educado que tu¿Verdad Harry?

-Em…

-¿Sabes que necesitas Hermione?- Hermione lo miró con los brazos cruzados y gesto de suficiencia en el rostro -¡Necesitas un novio que te soporte!- Hermione perdió un ápice de sobriedad y Harry sintió la necesidad de esconderse en algún lado a penas había pasado tras el cuadro de la dama gorda.

-¡Yo no necesito a nadie¡Eres tu el que no me soporta!

-¡Eso es totalmente cierto!- Dijo Ron colorado y dirigiendose escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto-¡En algo estamos de acuerdo!

-¿Pues sabes que? Que tu si que necesitas una novia¡Estas amargado!- Ron la miró con profundo rencor y sin mediar palabra subió con fuerza los escalones, Harry, mirando de refilón a la muchacha siguió a Ron sigilosamente pero a prisa.

En la habitación de los chicos Neville, Dean y Lee, cogían su ropa para ir a los baños a ducharse, puesto que ellos tambien estaban embarrados. Ron refunfuñaba algo entre dientes, y sacaba la ropa con rabia sin tan siquiera saber que cogía.

-Harry- dijo finalmente -¿Cómo es tener novia¿Esta bien?

-Psss…- contestó Harry con poca convicción –no esta mal al principio…- Ron meditó

-Tengo que ligar…- Harry lo miró con las cejas alzadas –Tengo que salir con alguna tía.

-¿Estas seguro? Recuerda lo que paso con Padma en cuarto…

-Si, claro, pero lo que pasa es que esa no me gustaba.

-¿Y es que te gusta alguien ahora?- Inquirió Harry con una media sonrisa en los labios. Ron lo miró molesto.

-Pues no. Pero vamos, yo no he dicho que tenga que ser el amor de mi vida, con que este bien me conformo.

-Que materialista…

-¡Harry¿Tu también?

-¡Perdona, perdona! Bueno, si puedo ayudarte en algo… ¿Pero, estas seguro que no te gusta nadie…?

-¡Que no! Me atrae alguna que otra, pero poca cosa…

-Bueno, en los entrenamientos a veces un grupo de chicas se sienta en las gradas.

-¿Te refieres a esas pavas de quinto que no paran de reirse?

-Em… si.

-Pfff… Bueno, por algo hay que empezar…

-De todas formas Ron, creo que deberías pedirle consejo a alguna chica… porque yo…

-¿A que chica¿A Hermione¿Y que me humille? No, no… es mejor que lo haga por mis propios medios.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Bueno, Harry, a las tías hay que impresionarlas¿No?- Ron sonrió soñador y Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por el cuerpo.

Cerca de una hora más tarde Ron salía de la ducha con la toalla a la cintura, el agua brillando sobre su cuerpo, y silbando una cancioncilla pegadiza.

Se embadurnó de colonia apestando todo el vestuario, se herizó el pelo con un hechizo que le daba el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera hechado tres litros de gomina, y después de secarse, y con el mismo optimismo, se vistió con el uniforme del colegio, sin la corbata ni la túnica y la camisa más reluciente que nunca, desabrochada unos cuantos botones.

-Tío- le dijo Lee Jordan -¿Te has hechado novia?- Ron sonrió con aire de Don Juan

-No… pero proximamente –y salió en busqueda de su Dulcinea personal.

En el camino se encontró con Hermione y Ginny que lo miraron de hito en hito.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –Preguntó Hermione cuando salió de la conmoción

-Buscar novia

-Ja, para eso tu colonia debería de tener feromonas.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Ron sin comprender

-Nada, nada… dejalo, y que te vaya bien.

-Trata de no hacer el ridículo- agregó Ginny con el mismo gesto de preocupación que Harry.

-Harry, no hace falta que me acompañes, luego te cuento- Harry, Ginny y Hermione, se miraron entre ellos y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca.

A penas unos veinte minutos más tarde el pelirrojo apareció como una flor mustia donde se encontraban sus tres amigos.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Harry

-Jum…- se limitó a decir Ron –Me han ignorado.

-¡Ja!- Los tres miraron a Hermione y esta carraspeó y volvió a interesarse por su libro.

-¿Pero, y eso?- Inquirió Ginny -¿Qué las has dicho?- Ron la miró con incredulidad

-¡Pues nada¿Qué quieres que las diga sino las conozco?- Harry se hechó las manos a la cabeza y tras el libro de Hermione sonó una risita aguda.

-Pero¿Entonces que diablos has hecho?

-¡Pues que voy a hacer¡Pasar en frente de ellas¡Pero nada!

-¡Ron eres un imbecil rematado!- exclamó su hermana a los cuatro vientos y toda la biblioteca, en su mayoría chicas se lo quedaron mirando.

-Gracias Ginny, eres una gran ayuda para mi imagen.

-Vamos a ver… ¡Ni aunque fueras un monumento se te lanzaría una tía a la primera de cambio!- De nuevo se escuchó una risita tras el libro de runas antiguas, los tres volvieron a mirar, Ron con profundo fastidió, y volvieron a centrarse en Ron –Tienes que llamar su atención de otras maneras, siendo gracioso y cosas asi, y despues acercarte con alguna excusa tonta a la que más miraditas te heche.

-¡Que dificil¿Entonces tengo que fijarme a ver quien me mira más¡Van a creer que estoy desesperdado!

-Y los estas- se escuchó decir a Hermione

-Si lo estuviera saldría contigo- respondió Ron secamente.

-Vamos a ver Ron, Harry puede mirar de vez en cuando y decirte quien es la que te presta más atención.

-Bueno, y cuando lo sepa voy y… la pido un libro o algo asi, o la digo que esta tremenda o…

-¡Pero que dices! Eres más simple que el mecanismo de un votijo, por todos los santos…- Un golpe seco se escuchó al otro lado de la mesa, los tres miraron de nuevo, y pudieron ver el rostro de Hermione, sobre su frente caían algunos mechones de pelo alborotados que se salía de su moño.

-Tacto y sensibilidad, es la clave para ligar con una chica que merezca la pena- Dijo Hermione mecanicamente.

-Bien, bien. Quieres que te pida ayuda¿No? Pues vale, Hermione, ayudame a ligar con alguna chica, por favor.

-Claro, al fin y al cabo eres mi amigo y es un compromiso moral.

-¿Ein?

-¡Que si, que si, que te ayudo! Para empezar ¿Por qué no pruebas a lucirte en el entrenamiento de quiditch de mañana?

Harry y Ron entraban en el campo de quidtich junto a su grupo como si fueran a disputar un mundial. El aire les removía el cabello, pero hacia un calor tan infernal que del suelo parecía salir vaho y estaban seguros que si pasaban más de cinco minutos sobrevolando el terreno acabarían viendo espejismos.

Ambos estaban ataviados con el equipo protector de quiditch, los guantes y de otros accesorios que se les pegaban al pecho y a las estremidades. Bajo las protecciones: camisa sin mangas y pantalones cortos, casi parecían gladiadores.

Se miraron el uno al otro, miraron a las chicas, y, con gesto de pelicula del oeste patearon el suelo y ascendieron en el aire.

Harry ascendió más que los demás para buscar la snitch, y abajo se quedaron Ron parando los tiros de Angelina, y el resto de los jugadores haciendo pases y esquivando bludgers.

En la grada Hermione miraba recelosa a las chicas de quinto que los señalaban y hacian comentarios de cada uno. Ginny la acompañaba, pero sus ojos solo se fijaban en Harry.

-El pelirrojo esta bastante bueno- dijo una de las chicas

-¿El amigo de Harry Potter?- preguntó otra

-Tiene nombre- gruño Hermione atrayendo la mirada de las chicas

-¡Vaya, tu eres Hermione Granger!

-La cerebritos…- se escuchó murmurar

-¡Efectivamente!- contestó la bruja con sarcasmo

-¿y como se llama el pelirrojo?

-Ronald Weasley

-…Ronald- murmuró la rubia que había opinado sobre él al principio. -¡Eh Ronald, tío bueno!- Hermione sintió como la vergüenza ajena se apoderaba de ella, Ginny miro a su hermano esperando la reacción y Harry se reía divertido desde lo alto de su escoba.

Ron, por su parte, sobre su escoba y cubriendo malamente los arcos de gol intentó convencerse de que no se lo decían a él, pero era fracamente dificil.

-¡Vaya Ron, has ligado con las del club de fans de Harry!

-¡Tio bueno!- se volvió a escuchar, y el rostro de Ron se volvió del mismo color de su pelo.

-¿Club de fans de Harry?

-Si¿No lo sabias?

-No…no tenía ni idea- Angelina tiró con fuerza el balón y este se coló sin dificultad por el aro izquierdo.

-¡Pues ya lo sabes!- dijo divertida por la situación -¡Y no dejes que te distraigan!- Ron entonces alzó la mirada a su mejor amigo.

-¡Eh Harry¿Sabias que esas son de tu club de fans?- Exclamó, y el mago lo contestó desde lo alto.

-Em… ¡Un poquito!

-¡Traidor, no me lo habías avisado!

-¡No importa Ron, no nos importa hacer otro club para ti! –Exclamó la rubia y Ron se ruborizó más todavía.

-"Por Dios, que se cayen"

Después de media hora no solo las chicas no se cansaban de vitorear, sino que además en la pechera de sus blancas y ajustadas camisetas hechizadas ponía "Ánimo Weasley"

Ron, con los vitores de las chicas se había crecido, y su acceso de seguridad le permitió hacer las paradas más espectaculares que había hecho en su vida.

Dean, Seamus y Lee, que sustituían a los que habían dejado el equipo se empezaron a quitar las protecciones de su equipo a causa del calor, pero el que fue más lejos fue Dean que se quitó además la camiseta; aquella exibición de sudados jugadores de quiditch estaba creando divisiones en el grupo de chicas, en cuyas camisetas se podían ver los nombres de cada uno, pero en la de la rubia pechugona insistía el de Ron incansablemente.

Ron miró con envidia a sus compañeros, él también quería quitarse las pesadas protecciones y, porque no, tambien la camiseta. Abajo Ginny movía su varita haciendo señales de colores.

-¡Chicos, tengo agua!- Dean y Seamus bajaron y se pasaron en el aire una botellas de agua, bebieron y lo que quedaba en ellas se la hecharon por encima, incluído Ron al que el resto de los chicos le invitaron a quitarse la camiseta.

-¡Venga Ron¡A la rubia se la va caer la baba!- Ron meditó, pero finalmente ante la atónita mirada de Harry y de Angelina tiró las protecciones al suelo, y se quitó la camiseta, dejando en evidencia que de el equipo su cuerpo era el más entrenado.

El agotamiento se hacia con todos, Harry sudaba como un pollo especialmente porque no se había desecho de su ropa como los demás, aunque si se había mojado el pelo y había bebido agua, su flequillo mojado caía sobre sus verdes ojos. Entonces, ya que llevaba más de media hora allí y no veía la snitch, se distrajo mirando a la grada, y observó como Ginny tenía tambien una diminuta camiseta blanca en la que ponía: "¡Ánimo chicos!"

En ese momento Angelina pidió pausa y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja.

-Estoy agotada… Ginny ¿Quieres sustituirme?- Ginny asintió fevrilmente y las chicas la expresaron la envidia que las daba.

-¡Ánimo Ginny!- la dijo la rubia, que se había levantado para continuar animando a Ron, y cuya camiseta enseñaba el ombligo –Esa chica es muy maja, y ahora que me fijo se parece muchisimo a Weasley…- Hermione bufó

-¡Pues claro¡Son hermanos!

Ginny, en el aire y ayudada por Angelina se subió a la escoba y ascendió en el aire con sus pantalones cortos y la camiseta ajustada, la reacción de Ron no se hizo esperar.

-¡…Pero que diablos¡Quitate eso!- La dijo al momento en que esta se colocó frente a él para tirar la quaffle.

-¡Te queda genial Ginn, no hagas caso a tu hermano! –Exclamó Dean

-¡Me voy a acordar de tu madre como no te calles Dean!- dijo Ron enfurecido, y Dean se rió en su cara.

-¿Esta seguro de que quieres que me la quite?- cuestionó Ginny haciendo ademán de quitarse la camiseta, algo que hizo que el juego parara y todos los ojos, incluidos unos enormes y profundos ojos verdes, se clavaran en su abdomen.

-¡No, no¿Estas loca?

-Tu te has quitado la camiseta¿Por qué yo no puedo?

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Machista!

-¡No es machismo…! Mira, haz lo que quieras, despues de todo quedan diez minutos, pero no te la quites¡Por supuesto!- Ginny sonrió.

-No iba a hacerlo- La muchacha miró hacia Harry

-Harry¿Tu no tienes calor?- Harry contestó afimativamente -¿Y por que no te quitas las protecciones? Son un agobio.

-…ya…

-Y, por cierto, la snitch esta al lado de tu oreja- Harry giró lentamente la cara y se encontro con la snitch entre ceja y ceja, esta se fue como un rayo, pero tanto Harry como Ginny seguían su trayectoria con los ojos, entonces Harry se quitó las protecciones y salió disparado hacia la pequeña y dorada snitch, no si antes lanzar una mirada breve y retadora a la pelirroja que ascendió y cortó el aire como un rayo tras Harry y tras la snitch.

En el aire, Ginny consiguió situarse en paralelo al mago, la snitch zizageó y con ella los dos muchachos, que se empujaban, golpeandose con los hombros.

Abajo todos los contemplaban, Harry era más veloz, pero Ginny más ágil a la hora de imitar los movimientos de la revoltosa pelotita, Ginny parecía que iba atraparla ante la atónita mirada de Harry, hasta que la bola alada se lanzó en picado al suelo, y Harry se sonrió a sí mismo, el amago de Bronsky nunca le había fallado, y Ginny, jamás lo intentó.

Ambos se precipitaron hacia el cesped a gran velocidad, en paralelo, era una prueba de resistencia, de valor, Ginny no pensaba parar, Harry tampoco.

Con el corazón en un puño Ginny se lanzó en picado hacia el cesped alargando la mano tal y como Harry hacia para poder coger la snitch, cada vez menos metros separaban su afilada nariz del terreno, abajo todos observaban emocionados, salvo Ron que tenía el corazón en un puño. Diez segundos más y podían pasar varias cosas, o que la snitch cambiara de dirección en el último momento, o que Harry ascendiera, pero en ambos casos ella se estrellaría, porque desde luego desde esa distancia no sabía levantar el vuelo y menos a aquella velocidad aumentada por la fuerza de la gravedad, estaba muerta de miedo y su gesto la delataba. Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny por soberbia no iba osar cambiar su trayectoria, asi que lo hizo él, pero aún asi Ginny seguía precipitandose al vacio, cuando Harry se percató volvió a descender hacia ella.

-¡Se va a estrellar!- exclamó Ron horrorizado, Hermione en la grada tenía las manos tapandose la boca, el pelirrojo voló hacia su hermana, pero era imposible que llegara a tiempo.

Mientras tanto la mano de Ginny encerraba la snitch un segundo antes de darse de bruces contra el suelo, en un golpe que con toda probabilidad la rompería el tabique nasal, pero, por suerte, eso no ocurrió.

Harry consiguió situarse a su lado y, rodeando con el brazo su cintura, tiró fuertemente de ella, cayendo ambos al cesped, Ginny sobre él y el cuerpo de Harry amortiguandola el golpe. Harry se quedó bocarriba sin respiración durante unos segundos, Ginny tenía la frente pegada a su pecho, levantó la cabeza lentamente esperando una mirada reprobatoria del mago, pero este solo tosió y la sonrió con dificultad, se incorporó con Ginny todavía sobre él, la bruja no reaccionaba, a su alrededor se apiñaron las jovencitas con camisetas a las que solo les faltaba el conejito del play boy, Hermione y un muy pálido Ron al que la rubia se le acercó todo lo posible.

Ginny hubiera seguido alucinada por la cercanía de los verdes y preciosos ojos de Harry sino fuera porque su hermano la agarró del brazo y la levantó. Harry se sacudió los pantalones cortos como si el golpe no le hubiera hecho nada y volvió a sonreir a Ginny haciendo que esta enmudeciera, se estremeciera, y olvidara que hacía alli.

-Ginny¿Qué tienes en la mano derecha?- preguntó suavemente luciendo su preciosa sonrisa, Ginny reaccionó, miró su mano cerrada en puño y la abrió lentamente, vió la snitch y sonrió ampliamente al mago que cogía su escoba y se colocaba la camiseta, dispuesto a ir a los vestuarios.

Cansados, los chicos se dirigían a darse un buen baño y cambiarse.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ginny, este se dio la vuelta y la miró -…gracias…- Hermione se acercó a ella.

-¿Te sigue gustando, verdad?- Preguntó mientras los muchachos entraban a los vestuario. Ginny no contestó pero aquella profunda mirada prendada lo decía todo.

-¡Ha sido un entrenamiento tremendo!- decía Seamus tirado en la alfombra de la sala de Griffindor.

-¿Qué me dices de las mazizas de quinto, tío?

-¡Por favor!- exclamó Hermione con exasperación -¡Tienen quince años!

-¡Para cumplir dieciseis!- agregó Dean

-¡Las sacais dos años!

-…Herm, Herm… tu no lo entiendes, eso es todavía más morboso- intervino Lee, a lo que Hermione enfureció más.

-¿Morboso¡Me parece increíble que podaís hablar asi¡Como unos desesperados!

-Son tíos Hermione¿Qué esperas?- Dijo Ginny mientras movía un arfil y su hermano lo volvía a dejar en su posición inicial murmurando: _"Piensa mejor…"_

-No todos somos asi- Harry acababa de llegar con una toalla sobre los hombros y apuntandose con la varita al pelo mojado, de ella salía un cálido airecillo que le secaba el cabello. –Bueno Ron- dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione -¿Qué ha pasado con la rubia, habeis quedado?- Todos se quedaron observando la respuesta de Ron que se hacia esperar, puesto que estaba pensando hacia donde mover su caballo, finalmente movió y se rascó la nuca fingiendo que no le daba mucha importancia a lo de la rubia.

-Si, esta noche tras la estatua de _Billy el maniaco _

-¡Uo¡Si que es directa!- Exclamó Lee. Ron sonrió

-¿Sabeis lo que es sorprendente?- dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa, entonces todos los ojos se clavaron en ella

-¿El que¿Qué le guste Ron?- Rió Seamus

-No- dijo Hermione seriamente -¡Que es de Ravenclaw!- Dean, Seamus y Lee, se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Y?

-¡Que no entiendo como puede ser de Ravenclaw una rubia sin cerebro!

-Bueno, no se de que te sorprendes¿Y Lovegood? No es que sea un genio…

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Luna no es una descerebrada!- se quejó Ginny, ya que Luna era una buena amiga suya.

-¿Y a que hora has quedado Ron?- Inquirió Hermione mirando al pelirrojo

-Nueve y media

-¡No podemos salir a partir de las nueve!- Ron alzó los hombros -¿Piensas meterte en líos por una chica que no conoces?- el muchacho asintió

-Dejale Hermione, ni le importa meterse en líos, ni tampoco le importa su cerebro¡Porque precisamente no era en eso en lo que te fijabas en el entrenamiento… eh, Ron!- Ron sonrió con disimulo, entonces Dean cogió un par de cojines del sofa y se los puso bajo la camiseta mientras sacaba pecho -¡Ánimo Ronnie, tío bueno!- Dijo con vocecilla aguda, todos se rieron incluyendo Ginny, pero Hermione, en su lugar, malhumorada, se levantó dispuesta a irse a acostar.

-¿Ya te acuestas Herms?- preguntó Ron levantando por primera vez en todo el rato los ojos del tablero y mirandola con sus ojos celestes.

-Si…

-Esto… yo quería pedirte consejo… de.. nuevo…

-Escribelo en una carta y mañana te la contesto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿En una carta?

-¡Si, si! Venga, buenas noches- Todos la despidieron y la bruja subió las escaleras lentamente, dolida porque al final Ron ligara, al contrario de sus previsiones.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Hola a todos. Aqui la poesía esta al final del fic, porque es ahí donde tiene su sentdo. Saludos. Por favor si leeis dejarme un RR._

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **_"Pregúntale como besar a tu mejor amiga"_

Ron se había apartado a un rincón del salón, en su enorme butaca, junto a la ventana que mostraba un estrellado y oscuro cielo. Sobre sus rodillas se encontraba un fajo de pergaminos, y en su mano derecha una pluma mojada en tinta, a sus pies varios pergaminos hechos una bola y manchados de trazos inacabados.

_Para Dña Cerebritos:_

_No se ni porque te escribo esta carta, ya que lo que te quería preguntar es como se supone que os gusta a las chicas que os traten en la primera cita, si es que un encuentro detrás de una estatua puede considerarse primera cita. En todo caso, todo lo que me tengas que decir sobre ello ya no valdrá para nada, porque para cuando me contestes ya será otro día._

_En fin, de todas maneras no esta de sobra saberlo, ya sabes, para la próxima vez, espero tu respuesta. _

_Un saludo: Ron_

Ron dobló la carta con un cierto desasosiego extraño. Eran las nueve y cuarto, debía dejar la carta en un lugar donde Hermione la encontrara y no otra persona, él y Hermione no habían acordado ningún lugar y a él no se le ocurría nada, entonces se dirigió a Harry.

-Harry- le susurró cerca del oído -¿Tienes idea de cómo puedo pasar al cuarto de las chicas sin que las escaleras se conviertan en un rambla?- Harry alzó los hombros.

-No lo se, nunca he intentado pasar a parte de para ver a Hermione, y era ella quien conjuraba la escalera, son las chicas las únicas que se saben el contrahechizo. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Quiero dejar la carta para Hermione en su mesilla.

-Pues dásela a Ginny y que la deje ella.

-¡Que dices? Estas loco, mi hermana la leería y se las apañaría para buscar las demás.

-¿Es que piensas escribirla más cartas? Es una tontería, os veis todos los días…- Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, entonces a Harry se le ocurrió una idea –Oye¿Por qué no coges mi escoba y vas a la habitación volando?

-¡Si, buena idea!

-Pero date prisa Ron, son las nueve y veinte.

Ron fue veloz como un rayo al cuarto masculino de su curso, cogió la escoba de Harry, montó sobre ella y voló cautelosamente por encima de los peldaños de la escalera. Pensó brevemente que quizás Hermione ni siquiera estuviera dormida. Cuando bajó de la escoba entreabrió la puerta con sigilo lo justo para observar si Hermione estaba o no despierta, los diez minutos restantes para las nueve y media pasaron inadvertidos en el reloj y en el tiempo, mientras Ron solo alcanzaba a ver a Hermione desvestirse y ponerse el pijama.

Ron notó como le palpitaba el corazón en el pecho y como su mano dejaba caer la carta al suelo. Las antorchas incandescentes que iluminaban tenuemente el cuerpo de Hermione la daban una apariencia mística, que situaban su belleza entre la admiración, el ensueño y la seducción. Ron sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, pero sus ojos se negaban a desviar la mirada, hasta que Hermione se cogió el pelo con unas orquillas y se metió en la cama dispuesta a leer uno de sus múltiples libros.

Ron cerró lentamente la puerta y pegó la espalda a ella, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, cogiendo aire se giró y golpeó suavemente la madera con los nudillos, escuchó unos pasos y a los pocos segundos Hermione le miraba con sus profundos y grandes ojos castaños, Ron elevó su mano y cogió la de Hermione.

-Solo quería darte la carta- dijo anonadado

-¿Qué carta?

-La que te estoy dando- Ron y Hermione miraron sus manos que se cogían en el aire, Ron se ruborizó y Hermione lo miró con fastidio.

-No tienes ninguna carta- en ese momento Ron se agachó soltando con rubor la suave mano de la bruja, recogió el pergamino doblado del suelo y se lo entregó trémulamente.

-Aquí tienes, adiós.

-¡Espera Ron, no bajes por la esca…!- Ron cogió la escoba pero no montó en ella, nada más poner un pie la escalera se convirtió en rampa y cayó dándose de bruces contra el suelo, detrás de él escuchó a Hermione exclamar:

-¡Hay que ver lo que puede cambiaros cualquier tía con un par de…!- pero, antes de acabar la frase ya había cerrado la puerta tras ella.

Eran las diez menos veinticinco y Ron corría hacia el otro ala del castillo con la garganta áspera y seca y la respiración extremadamente acelerada.

Llegó muy fatigado a la estatua de _Billy el maniaco, _dondeuna curvilínea bruja de largo y espeso pelo platino, y ojos claros y extremadamente rasgados, esperaba cruzada de brazos.

-Llegas diez minutos tarde- dijo cuando este llegó con el pelo revuelto, la corbata desanudada y la camisa arrugada. –Pero por una vez se te perdona.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Ron recuperando el aliento con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos sobre ellas, al incorporarse recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la joven bruja, desde su pies hasta su rostro pasando por una abultada zona por debajo de su barbilla y por encima del ombligo, tan abultada que Ron pensó que no podía ser real.

-¿Sabes que en España se saludan dándose dos besos?- preguntó la joven acarameladamente

-¿Cómo?- dijo Ron confundido, sin entender a que venia semejante comentario.

-Que me des dos besos- Ron estuvo a punto de objetar que no estaban en España, pero intuyó que esa no era precisamente la respuesta que la rubia esperaba. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella, ya le había plantado dos besos, uno muy cercano a la comisura de sus labios.

-Bu-bueno- titubeó Ron –Es tarde¿De que querías hablar?- La rubia frunció el ceño

-¿Hablar¿Cuándo he dicho yo que quisiera hablar?- Ron se ruborizó al máximo, la pechugona joven se había acercado a él alarmantemente, y sus dedos, acabados en unas brillantes y largas uñas le cosquilleaban bajo la barbilla. -¿Por qué no nos sentamos? –Ron, que sentía las piernas bastante más débiles que de costumbre, se deslizó con la espalda apoyada en el frío muro de piedra, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y muy separadas la una de la otra, aquel ángulo abierto que formaban sus piernas no tardó en ser ocupado por la muchacha, que olía francamente bien, y cuyos movimientos, hasta un simple pestañeo, hacían erizar cada vello del cuerpo de Ron.

La bruja se acercaba más y más a Ron, le acarició los labios con la yema del dedo índice, roce que descendió hasta su tórax y se perdió bajo la camisa. Antes de que Ron pudiera siquiera advertirlo, los labios de la bruja cosquilleaban su cuello y, en ocasiones, succionaban haciéndole sentir un ligero dolor que, paradójicamente, no era desagradable, aunque le hacía sentirse más tenso.

No tardó más en situar su cuerpo pegado al del pelirrojo, con las caderas de este entre sus rodillas, y revolviéndole el cabello con la mano que no acariciaba su piel. Ron la agarró la cintura en cuanto advirtió que se dejaba caer demasiado sobre él.

-¿…Que… estas… haciendo?- dijo costosamente, con una voz susurrante que no le pertenecía.

-¿Es que no te gusta?- cuestionó ella sin dejar de morderle el cuello.

-Yo no… no creo que… no creo que debas de…

-Weasley, Weasley, si una chica se ofrece así, no deberías de negarte, a puesto a que no es algo que te pase todos los días…- Ron sonrió como un bobo y negó con franqueza. La muchacha se había acercado a sus labios peligrosamente, Ron abrió los ojos lentamente, teniendo una visión demasiado cercana de la rojiza boca de la bruja que se le acercaba cada vez más. Entonces Ron frunció el ceño, pensando seriamente si quería besar esos labios.

-Un momento- susurró apresado entre las piernas de aquella, prácticamente, desconocida.

-¿Qué…?- dijo seductoramente, exhalando el olor a colonia del cuello del mago y resoplando en su oído.

-Vas demasiado… yo… ni siquiera se cual es tu nombre- La rubia se rió.

-Vaya, veo que eres un romántico…- Ron se sintió en ese momento extrañamente menospreciado.

-No es eso, pero¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido?- la bruja rió de nuevo.

-¡Decididamente eres un bohemio! Vaya, yo creía que ese era más el estilo de Potter, que en cambio tu serías un poco…- le acarició el cabello contemplando su color, y después volvió a clavar su mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo –un poco como el fuego- sonrió.

-Puedo serlo, solo que… es tarde y…

-¿Y que?- volvió a acercar sus morros a la boca de Ron, el muchacho no podía echarse más hacia atrás porque la pared se lo impedía, agarró los hombros de la joven y la separó de su cuerpo. Esta vez ella parecía verdaderamente molesta, se levanto lentamente, no si antes presionar su pecho contra el de Ron.

-Muy bien Romeo… otro día será, supongo…- Ron se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo extremadamente débil, y sosteniéndole con dificultad.

-Cuando… quieras… pero no hoy.

-¿Y por que no hoy¿Es que te ha venido la regla?- Ron sintió entonces como su cuerpo volvía a ser consistente, y la rabia fluir por él, con una mezcla de incredulidad.

-¿Qué me estas llamando…?

-Te estoy llamando Nena, eres un frígido.

-¿Cómo?- La cólera se hacía con todos sus músculos, tensándolos, y sus ojos brillaban inmensamente.

-Lo que oyes- dijo la rubia dándole la espalda y colocándose su estrecha minifalda –NE-NA-ZA- Ron resopló como un búfalo y no pudiéndose controlar exclamó:

-¡Y tu una furcia!- Sin embargo, lejos de ofender a la bruja, está le sonrió y se marchó, encendiendo un tenue lumos, hacia el otro lado del pasillo, hasta que la oscuridad ocultó sus curvas.

Eran las once y media cuando Ron, huyendo de la Sra Norris y más tarde ocultándose de Filch, llegó al cuarto de los chicos, donde ninguno estaba durmiendo, cuando cruzó el umbral le recibió una serie de vítores y aplausos de cierta sorna, por parte de los chicos, exceptuando a Harry que solo reía y que le invitó a sentarse con él en cuanto se percato de su gesto.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- cuestionó su mejor amigo

-Pues la verdad es que no se si decir bien o mal, supongo que mal…

-¿Y eso?- Antes de que los muchachos se apiñaran alrededor del mago Ron le susurró a Harry al oído que más tarde se lo contaría, a lo que Harry le sugirió bajar al salón.

-¡Venga tíos¿Nos vais a dejar así, sin detalles? –Exclamó Dean cuando estos se dispusieron a bajar.

-¡No paso nada, ya os lo he dicho!- exclamó Ron saliendo de la habitación, a lo que los muchachos le miraron con incredulidad.

-Dos horas¿Y no ha pasado nada¿Y que es eso que tienes en el cuello?- Harry trató de empujar a Ron fuera del cuarto, pero este, alarmado, se llevó la mano bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, palpándose la piel.

-¡Como!

-Venga Ron, no me dirás que no te ha dado ni un besito con ese pedazo de chupetón que llevas ahí…

-¿Chupetón?- Dijo horrorizado el mago -¿Qué hablas?

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que tienes uno… unos cuantos…?- Ron fue rápidamente al armario del cuarto y abrió una puerta en cuyo reverso se encontraba un espejo enterizo que lo reflejó, mostrando dos enormes manchurrones rojizos, casi granates, en el lateral izquierdo de su cuello, tranzando un camino desde su oído hasta su clavícula.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- El horror de Ron generó una risa general que recorrió el dormitorio -¡Oh no…no!

-Que lerdo… solo a él se le ocurre dejarse hacer un chupetón tan a la vista.

-¡Que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer¿No sabéis ningún conjuro para disimular esto?- Los muchachos se miraron unos a los otros.

-Alguno hay, pero tienen sus efectos secundarios, a veces es peor el remedio que la enfermedad…- Seamus entonces enseñó una zona cercana a su clavícula donde tenía una pústula supurante –Te aconsejo utilizar el método tradicional.

-¿Y cual es ese?- preguntó el muchacho desesperado

-Jersey de invierno- contestaron todos a coro.

A la mañana siguiente Ron bajo muy afligido porque aquellas manchas tardarían en quitarse al menos cuatro días. Estaba asfixiado con el jersey azul de cuello alto que le había prestado Dean, tanto, que casi no tenía ganas de desayunar, algo inaudito en él.

En el gran comedor a penas había nadie, puesto que era sábado, y Ron se alegró de que solo él y Harry estuvieran en la mesa de Griffindor. Ron le contó a Harry, afligido, lo sucedido el día anterior, Harry no cabía en su asombro.

-¿Y por qué no la besaste?

-Esto… nunca he besado a nadie, como ya sabes.

-Bueno, no es mala manera de empezar… aunque… ¿Realmente te gusta esa chica?- Ron alzó los hombros, y se deshizo del jersey, quedándose solo con su camiseta de manga corta.

-Si viene alguien avísame Harry- El mago asintió –bueno, ese es el asunto, no se si quiero recordar que mi primer beso fue con una tía que no conocía de nada.

-Pero esta bastante bien, aunque sino te gusta demasiado, es normal que no… la quieras besar.

-¿Tu cuando te besaste con Cho, te lo pensaste?- Harry negó mojando una magdalena en la leche.

-A mi me gustaba mucho, y cuando eso pasa... No estas en estado de pensar. De todas formas… ¡Tu has ido muchísimo más lejos que yo aunque no la hayas besado!

-¡Yo no hice nada! Fue ella, te lo juro Harry, se me lanzó a la yugular. Sino la hubiera frenado no se que podría…- Harry lo miraba con expectación. -¡Lo más fuerte Harry es que me llamo frígido!- Harry soltó una carcajada escandalosa.

-Hombre, si ni siquiera la rozaste Ron… es normal que…

-¡No, no es normal!

-Em… ¿Bueno y tu que la dijiste?- Ron se mordió el labio inferior -¿Ron?

-Esto yo… la dije que… la dije que era una furcia- Harry se atragantó con un bizcocho, después de unos minutos tosiendo, y sintiendo que se ahogaba consiguió contestar en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué la dijiste que!

-Si, lo que oyes, se que no estuvo bien…

-¡Madre mía!- exclamó Harry a los cuatro vientos -¡Y que hizo ella?

-Nada, pareció hacerle gracia, creo que ni siquiera se ha enfadado. Pero… ¡De verdad que no soy un frígido¡Es que no se besar…!

-A lo mejor necesitas que alguien te enseñe…-dijo con un gesto malicioso en su rostro

-¿Quien?

-Hermione, por ejemplo, quizás ella sepa…

-¿Estas loco…! Seguro que ella tiene menos experiencia que yo…

-O eso te gustaría a ti…- Ron no había entendido al mago, puesto que sus palabras fueron casi imperceptibles. En ese momento Harry le aconsejó que se pusiera el jersey, un par de minutos más tarde una esplendorosa Hermione en cuyo rostro no se reflejaba el sueño, se sentaba junto a Harry para desayunar, antes le tiró a Ron un pergamino doblado.

-Hay van mis indicaciones¿Cómo te fue ayer?- Preguntó recelosa.

-Genial- Mintió Ron cogiendo el pergamino que le había lanzado la bruja.

-¿De verdad, te las apañaste bien?

-Más o menos…

-Entonces que¿Ya estas aparejado, o no?

-Todavía no, aunque poco queda…

-Me alegro…- A los pocos minutos Ginny tomó asiento junto a su hermano.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo alegremente -¿Qué narices haces con un jersey de cuello alto, Ron?- Le preguntó al pelirrojo.

-Es que estoy acatarrado- Ginny le examinó con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada más hasta que Hermione desapareció hacia la lechucería.

-Tu no estas acatarrado, tu tienes señal de ayer. Vaya, vaya, Ronnie…

-¡Cállate mocosa¿Cómo diablos sabes…?

-¿Es que crees que el año pasado en Mayo estaba acatarrada de verdad¡Que ingenuo¡Tu no eres el único que ha recurrido al método del jersey de invierno!

-¡Pero bueno!- Ron comenzó a sermonear a Ginny e intentar sonsacarla quien fue el que la dejó señal, mientras Harry contemplaba el panorama con diversión, aunque no tardó en escaquearse y buscar a su mejor amiga en la lechucería.

-Hola Herms- Hermione levantó la mirada de la patita de una lechuza parda para mirar a Harry.

-¡Hola Harry!- Le saludó efusivamente -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a traerle el desayuno a Hedwin- La blanca lechuza de Harry sobrevoló para alcanzar su hombro y darle unos picotazos cariñosos en la oreja. -¿A quien escribes?

-A mis padres- Harry asintió sin decir nada, aunque su cara se ensombreció y su mirada se perdió en un esfuerzo por recordar a los suyos a través de su imaginación. Hermione se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. -¿Ya la has dado de comer?- Harry asintió y ambos salieron de la lechucería hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, charlando sobre las clases, y sobre lo ocurrido recientemente.

-Creo que a ti tampoco te vendría mal encontrar a una chica que… que te comprenda.

-¿Para que? Prefiero estar solo, las chicas son muy complicadas.

-Harry, la soledad no es buena, seguro que hay por ahí una chica para ti, alguien que te complemente…

-No lo creo… las chicas que conozco, salvo tú, no tienen nada en común conmigo. –Entre ambos se hizo el silencio, salieron a los jardines bañados por el sol de la mañana y distinguieron a lo lejos a sus amigos sentados al pie del haya.

-Quizás Harry, haya alguien de toda la vida en la cual todavía no te has fijado- Hermione adelantó a Harry llegando hasta el haya antes que él, y ambos se sentaron junto con Ron, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Dean, Seamus y Neville.

Hermione se recostó en el tronco del arbol al lado de Ron, que era el menos hablador del grupo, el resto discutían sobre los nuevos fichajes de temporada en quiditch, discusión a la que se unió Harry animadamente.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?- Preguntó Hermione a Ron, bajo las voces del resto del grupo que no advirtieron la conversación de los muchachos.

-Relativamente bien, ella quiere liarse conmigo, pero yo… no pude- Hermione sonrió de repente como si aquello la llenara de satisfacción.

-¿Por qué¿Es que te gusta otra persona?

-¡Claro que no!- Refunfuñó Ron –Es simplemente que no tengo experiencia, me muero por enrollarme con esa chica…- Hermione lo miró con enfado.

-¡Vaya! Pues, me parece una tontería que teniendo tantas ganas de besarla no lo hicieras.

-Tu no lo entiendes Herms…

-¿Qué yo no lo entiendo¿Y por que habrías de entenderlo tu y no yo¿Es que insinúas que yo estoy más verde que tú?- Ron rió

-Claro que sí.

-¡Pues quizás te equivoques!

-Ahora me dirás que es que tu si has tenido novio.

-Si. Si lo he tenido, que tu no sepas lo que es relacionarte con el sexo opuesto no quiere decir que…

-¿Entonces tienes experiencia?

-¡Claro que si!- Ron frunció el ceño, la idea de que él se reservara para su primer beso y que Hermione ya lo hubiera dado le causaba malestar y le irritaba.

-Pues entonces no tendrás ningún problema en enseñarme- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué, que dices¿Te has vuelto loco¡Somos amigos de toda la vida! Sería como incesto- Se excusó Hermione –Y, además, eso significaría que yo sería tu primer beso.

-Eso me trae sin cuidado, no soy ningún romántico de esos a los que les importa tener un recuerdo bonito de su primer beso. –Hermione notó como le palpitaba la sien.

-Eres un insensible, bruto, un superficial…

-Hermione, cada uno es como es, y yo soy así¿No? Tendré que aceptarme –Se pavoneaba Ron orgulloso de haber enfurecido a la bruja, verla enfadada creaba en él cierto enternecimiento que jamás percibiría como tal, pero que lo hacia sentir bien. –Bueno Herms, que dices¿Vas a ayudarme? Soy tu amigo, y en el fondo, me tienes aprecio¿No?

-Claro imbecil, claro que te aprecio…- Ron se había acercado a ella sin percibirlo, se quedaron en silencio mirándose, hasta que ambos reaccionaron y miraron a otro lado.

-¿Te parece bien después de comer, sobre las cuatro en el invernadero en obras? …Ahí no hay nadie porque lo están remodelando…

-Muy bien…

Eran las tres y media y Hermione se dirigía muy nerviosa al invernadero, no esperaba encontrarse a Ron tan pronto, pero él también estaba allí.

Ambos prácticamente no intercambiaron otra cosa que un trémulo "Hola"

Los rayos de sol se filtraban en el pelo dorado de la castaña, mientras su falda larga y primaveral ondeaba con la brisa ligera. Ron la dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar por una pequeña inclinación de la montañita en la que se situaba el invernadero. Se sentaron en el césped sin decirse nada, cabizbajos, mirándose los zapatos. Ambos, por alguna razón, se habían vestido como si fuera una verdadera cita, y olían francamente bien a perfume. Hermione desprendía un aroma casi imperceptible a lirios, y Ron había adquirido la costumbre de perfumarse continuamente hasta resultar empalagoso.

-Bueno..

-Bueno…- dijeron ambos al unísono y se hizo entre ellos un silencio duradero

-¿Sabe algo de esto Harry?- irrumpió Hermione, Ron negó con la cabeza

-Es una tontería, no creo que haga falta que lo sepa.

-¿Crees que le parecerá una tontería que sus dos mejores amigos se enrollen? –Ron se estremeció.

-¡N-no nos vamos a enrollar!- Hermione alzó una ceja

-Entonces¿Qué es para ti besarte conmigo?- Ron la miró mientras elaboraba una respuesta.

-No… no lo se… ¿Qué…hora… es?

-Las tres y cincuenta y cinco… Dijimos a las cuatro¿No?

-…Si…- susurró Ron mirando sus labios.

-Pues bueno, cuanto antes mejor- Hermione se fue acercando a él, cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y apoyó la mano en su hombro, entonces Ron se hecho hacia atrás.

-E-esto, espera un momento- Hermione abrió los ojos extrañada

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-¿No hay ninguna… introducción teórica, o algo así?- Hermione frunció el ceño. –Y además, así de repente, bueno… ¿No es lo normal entrar antes en calor?- Hermione se ruborizó.

-¡Que quieres decir?

-Perdona, no me entiendas mal, solo que es demasiado repentino, no se ajusta a la realidad.- Hermione se quedó pensativa, entonces escuchó a Ron coger aire y echarla el brazo por encima. -¡Esto es solo protocolo, que lo sepas!

-¡Ya lo se!- Gruñó la bruja

-Bueno, haber¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- Hermione cogió aire.

-Pues… depende como sea ella… no se como la gustarán los besos… pero…

-Es igual, háblame según tu experiencia- Masculló Ron algo molesto.

-Creo que lo ideal, lo que a cualquier chica le gustaría es que su compañera no fuera un bestia… -Hermione comenzó a hablar en un tono tenue y con la mirada perdida en un ideal lejano, su voz cadenciosa hizo que Ron se introdujera en la narración de lleno -Creo que a cualquier chica le gustaría que la cogiera la mano, la mirara fijamente a los ojos, se acercara despacio y rozará sus labios sin prisa, ignorando el paso del tiempo…Un beso tiene que ser firme, pero suave, ingenuo, pero valiente…y quien bese… quien bese debe comportarse como un explorador paciente, que sepa apreciar lo que encuentre a su paso. Lo importante es que llegue un momento en que no sientas donde estas solo que estas haciendo…- Una sonrisa tenue se vislumbraba en los labios de la bruja, cuando se giró a encontrarse con los ambarinos ojos del pelirrojo –En fin… supongo que prefieres que te hable de la mecánica del beso¿No?- Ron, absorbido por cierta emoción, negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es necesario, lo he entendido…- Hermione lo miró sorprendida, antes de que pudiera decir "¿De verdad?" El pelirrojo se había acercado a ella lo suficiente para que enmudeciera.

Ron sentía como su corazón pesaba asombrosamente y palpitaba con tanta fuerza que parecía retumbar en su pecho, pero una centésima de segundo antes de unir sus labios se le ocurrió pensar.

-Hermione

-¿Si?- Dijo esta sin abrir a penas los ojos.

-¿Tu primer beso fue Víctor Krum?- Hermione miro hacia un lado contrariada, no sabía que responderle.

-Pues… si… si lo fue- Dijo mirando hacia la izquierda.

-Y… ¿Te gusta recordar que tu primer beso fue él? –Hermione siguió mirando a otro lado y tardó en contestar.

-S-si- titubeó. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, sus palabras se colaban en la boca del otro, cuando Ron se hecho hacia atrás.

-Pues¿Sabes? Yo no quiero recordar mi primer beso con una amiga, casi una hermana- dijo con desdén –que preferiría besarse con otro. No es un buen recuerdo.

-¿Cómo¿Qué dices Ron? Fuiste tú el que…

-Da igual Hermione, da igual lo que dijera, no quiero besarme contigo- Hermione sintió como su alma se solidificaba, se convertía en vidrio y se quebraba en pedazos.

-¿Y que vas a hacer, te vas a besar con ella… sin más?

-Claro, que sea lo que tenga que ser, sino le gusta como lo hago, da igual, además, tampoco tiene porque notarse tanto…

-P-Pues yo creo que s-si, q-que esas cosas se notan.

-¿Y por que estas tan segura¿Es que Vicky te lo notó, o fue al revés¿Con cuantos tíos has estado, eh?

-¿Qué insinúas Ron?

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada Hermione- dijo este levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones –Solo que me parece que te equivocaste de tío.

-¿Pero que te crees¿Quién te da derecho a juzgarme?

-¡Déjame en paz, voy a liarme con la rubia y punto!

-¡Eres un imbécil, me has hecho perder el tiempo para nada!

-¡Oh, por favor! Claro, es que tienes tu agenda repleta de tíos con los que liarte¿No?- Hermione se quedó callada observando a Ron.

-No te comprendo¿Qué te pasa, que es lo que te molesta?

-Lo único que me molesta es que vayas de doña perfecta, siempre a un paso por delante de los demás.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu no tengas experiencia!

-…Pero yo si, he sido un idiota, no voy a perder la oportunidad de nuevo, Adiós.

-¡No, espera…!

………

………………

……………………

…………………

………

_Tu eras el huracán, y yo la alta_

_torre que desafía su poder;_

_¡Tenías que estrellarte o abatirme!_

_¡No pudo ser!_

_Tu eras el océano, y yo la enhiesta_

_roca que firme aguarda su vaivén:_

_¡Tenias que romperte o que arrancarme!_

_¡No pudo ser!_

_Hermosa tú, yo altivo; acostumbrados_

_uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder;_

_la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque…_

_¡No pudo ser!_

_Bécquer_

Continuará…

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Sarah-Keyko:** Hola Sarah! La verdad es que se me ha desviado un poco el cap a Harry y Ginny, pero este es un fin H/R nnU la verdad es que el primer cap me gusta mucho, me gusta la historia entera, pero lo cierto, y no te miento, es que las historias mías que me gustan más no suelen tener éxito… o.o Besitos!

**Biank Radcliffe:** El proximo capitulo los subire en diez dias mas o menos porque tengo escritos hasta el cuatro o el cinco asi que no problem. Besos.

**Luna Potter1:** ¡Hola Luna! me alegro de que te guste, sobre las actualizaciones no hay problema porque ademas de que estoy de vacaciones, ya tengo escritos lo cuatro pimeros caps y para cuando pongo uno nuevo ya he escrito otro :) ¡Besitos! Espero q sigas dejandome tus comentarios.

**Carolina:** Holaaasss. Pues no te preocupes que yo lo continuo siempre que reciba vuestros RRs. Besos.

**Jessy Weasley:** ¡Si, ya se que es raro! La verdad es que mientras lo escribía pensaba ¿Le gustará a alguien esto? Jajaja, veo que si! Menos mal...

**Mely Weasley**: Gracias por tu RR, me alegro de que te guste, ya me contarás que te ha parecido el segundo cap, quizas es un poco largo. Un saludo.

**Rosely:** ¡Pues aqui esta el segundo cap¿Que te ha parecido? Un abrazo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 **

Ron sentía fluir la sangre por sus brazos sin llegar a sus puños cerrados pero palpitando en sus sienes, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, quizás en el fondo de su enfado albergaba cierta tristeza, una angustia amarga que se arrastraba intentando hacerse notar entre la rabia del muchacho.

La razón por la que estaba así no podía dársela, quizás había sentido al hablar con Hermione que era cierto que era un romántico, en el sentido patético de la palabra.

Cruzó el sendero hasta el castillo tan encolerizado que no escuchó a la bruja llamarle a sus espaldas. Tenía que encontrar a la rubia, donde quiera que estuviese y besarla, besarla y quitarse aquel lastre de novato, que le pesaba a cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cruzó los pasillos y atravesó a Nick casi decapitado sin tan siquiera mirarlo, y sin importarle el intenso frío que le heló los huesos las décimas de segundo que traspasó al espectro. En su camino se encontró con varios alumnos conocidos, amigos y sus compañeros de equipo, los saludó hoscamente y siguió cavilando, ¿Dónde podía encontrarse aquella chica? Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que aquel día los Hufflepufs tenían entrenamiento, y corrió hacia el campo de quiditch.

Harry se había encontrado con Ernie Mcmillian al ir a la biblioteca a buscar a sus dos amigos. Ernie no le caía demasiado bien, era un poco pedante, pero se podía soportar, el muchacho le estaba contando a Harry algo sobre conjuros de artes oscuras, pero, ciertamente, Harry no lo escuchaba. Entonces, a lo lejos, vio al pelirrojo mago cruzar una escalera frente al cuadro de Sir Cadogan.

-¡Ron, eh, Ron!- Harry llamaba a su amigo, pero este no parecía escucharle, bajaba los peldaños a prisa y se perdía hasta el vestíbulo, Harry corrió tras él. -¡Lo siento Ernie, luego seguimos hablando!- Le dijo a Mcmillian, el que se había quedado con la varita alzada en el aire dispuesto hacerle alguna interpretación a Harry del conjuro, aunque al mago no le importara en absoluto.

Harry corría escaleras abajo, saltó una barandilla y consiguió alcanzar a Ron, en su carrera Ginny, que estaba con Luna, lo divisó, y creyendo que pasaba algo grave ella y Luna también lo siguieron, a su vez Seamus, Dean, Lee y Neville, que estaban charlando sobre las pifias de los gemelos Weasley en cursos pasados, empezaron a exclamar "¡Hay movida!" y siguieron a Ginny y a Luna.

-¡Ey Ginny! ¿Qué pasa?- La preguntó Dean consiguiendo alcanzarla en la escalera mientras Neville intentaba en vano ir más rápido. Ginny miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió de que todo el grupo la siguiera, entonces paró en seco de manera que los demás muchachos pudieron reunirse en una piña.

-¿Se puede saber por que nos perseguís!

-No lo se, os vimos correr y pensábamos que había pasado algo- Dijo Neville con toda la inocencia del mundo, y los demás muchachos asintieron.

-Nosotras hemos visto a Harry correr y como siempre esta metido en líos le estamos siguiendo para ver que ha hecho esta vez.- Dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa, muy satisfecha de su elaborada respuesta.

-¿Y a que esperamos?- Todos en tropel bajaron corriendo las escaleras en busca de un Harry que se había perdido d la vista de los muchachos.

Entre tanto Harry ya había alcanzado a Ron en el vestíbulo, y no le costó nada darse cuenta de que a su amigo le había pasado algo.

-¡Ron, eh… Ron!- Exclamó cogiendo aire apenas a un metro del pelirrojo.

-Hola- dijo secamente sin parar de caminar

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Pasarme? No me pasa nada

-¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a buscar a la rubia de Ravenclaw

-¿Ahora? ¿Para qué?

-Para que se entere de que yo no soy ningún frígido, ni ningún romántico, y para que Hermione deje de adelantarme en todo.

-¿Cómo?- Harry sostuvo a su amigo del hombro intentando que este frenara. –Ron, vamos a ver, tranquilízate y cuéntame que te ha pasado.

-Harry, no tengo tiempo ahora, luego hablamos- Ron examinó el semblante de su mejor amigo, y se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más remedio que contárselo en ese mismo instante. –Vale, lo que ha pasado es que le pedí a Hermione que me enseñara… a… ya sabes, como hay confianza y no sentimos nada él uno por el otro, pues… tan amigos.

-Claro, claro…- dijo con escepticismo -¿…y?

-Pues que entonces se puso a alardear de su experiencia gracias a Vicky, y a restregarme por las narices que soy un pardillo, y… bueno, estoy buscando a esa rubia para acabar lo que empezamos.

-¿Qué Hermione te restregó que…? –Inquirió Harry con poca convicción- Me extraña que Hermione…

-¿Te vas a poner de su parte?- dijo Ron enfurecido –Porque si es así hazlo luego, ahora no puedo perder el tiempo. –Ron retomó el sendero empinado hacia el campo de quiditch donde ya se veían volar a los jugadores de Huflepuff.

-No Ron, no es eso, solo creo que deberías de pensar esto en frío. –Ron se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, y, encolerizado ignoró los consejos de este que se quedó pasmado en medio del sendero.

Entre unas cosas y otras Hermione seguía plantada detrás del invernadero número cuatro, con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos y la falda manchada de barro.

Se sentía muy mal por haber mentido a Ron, pero realmente se sentía demasiado mal por aquello, tanto que pensó si es que podía haber alguna otra razón intrínseca que fuera la responsable de aquella punzaba de angustia que la atravesaba el pecho, aunque no se dio respuesta.

No obstante, con la falda manchada y el pelo que había pasado de unos ondulados bucles a un destartalamiento general, se dirigió en búsqueda de Ron, supuestamente su honradez la llevaban a buscarle para contarle la verdad, que ella era tan novata como él, sus pasos deshicieron el camino, sus zapatos aplastaron el césped, movidos básicamente por otro sentimiento, lejos de sus principio de honestidad, y cercano a la angustia asentada en su interior.

Las jóvenes Ravenclaw de quinto curso estaban sentadas en la grada comiendo helado tranquilamente, parecían aburridas y asqueadas, decididamente los hufflepuff no eran ni buenos jugadores ni unos monumentos, Ron subió a la grada y los rostros de las chicas cambiaron al momento, mostrando una alegría renovada, que manifestaron en saludos, grititos y risas tontas.

-¿Dónde esta vuestra amiga?- Preguntó Ron al grupillo en general.

-¿Quién, Sonia?

-La rubia, no se como se llama- Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con gesto reprobatorio.

-Ya que te has enrollado con ella y has metido mano todo lo que has podido, podrías al menos recordar su nombre. –Ron pestañeó e intentó asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso- dijo otra de las muchachas, una chica muy morena de tez oscura y ojos aceitunados –que aunque a Sonia no le vayan las relaciones serias, ya que llegasteis a lo que llegasteis la otra noche, por lo menos su nombre lo podías recordar, ¡No es mucho pedir!

-Todos los hombre son iguales- Masculló otra de las chicas.

-¿Pero que estáis diciendo? ¿Qué llegamos a que? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo, como?

-No te hagas el tonto, aunque seas monísimo, eso no te excusa.

-En serio, no tengo ni idea de que me estáis diciendo, yo ni siquiera la toque, fue ella la que…

-¡Vaya por Dios!- exclamó la morena -¡Lo que faltaba! Resulta ser el típico tío del "Ella empezó…" Que pena Weasley…- Ron se sulfuraba cada vez, ahora resulta que sin haberla rozado ella iba por ahí diciendo que hicieron quien sabe que. Aquello acrecentó su deseo de encontrar a la chica, de la que ya sabía el nombre, y darle lo que según ella ya le había dado.

-Mirad, me da igual lo que me digáis, no hicimos nada, pero hacer el favor de decirme donde esta.

-Esta en el gran comedor, los elfos de las cocinas han hecho helado para todos por orden de Dumbledore, y ha ido a coger unas tarrinas –La mente de Ron voló por unos momentos a la imagen de un delicioso y enorme helado lleno de nata y nueces, pero pronto volvió en sí y se puso en marcha hacia el castillo de nuevo.

En el interior del castillo hacia más de veinte minutos que Hermione había llegado, y se encontró con Ginny y compañía.

- ¿Habéis visto a Ron?- Preguntó Hermione

-¿Sabes donde esta mi hermano?- Inquirió Ginny simultáneamente, ambas fruncieron el ceño.

-No lo se, por eso te lo preguntaba- Volvieron a contestar al unísono, entonces del vestíbulo subía Ron seguido por Harry que intentaba disuadirlo de que no besara a la rubia en lo que podía ser en contra de su voluntad.

En ese momento Hermione, Ginny, Luna y los demás siguieron a la pareja y al enzarzado Ron. Llegaron al gran comedor, llamando la atención de más alumnos y uniéndose a la cantidad de magos y brujas que iban al gran salón a por helados.

Sonia regresaba de la mesa de Ravenclaw con tarrinas y copas heladas flotando a su alrededor gracias a un eficaz hechizo de portabilidad, cuando Ron la alcanzó, ante la aterrada mirada de su mejor amigo.

-¡Ron, no seas idiota, no hagas nada, tengo algo que decirte…!- chilló Hermione, pero Ron la ignoró, se acercó a la rubia y se dispuso a plantarla un beso en los morros, uno de esos besos que, de haberlo dado, la hubiera dejado de piedra, pero lo que sucedió fue muy diferente, en lugar de fundirse y arrebatarla la respiración, lo que Ron recibió fue primero un dolor agudo y palpitante en la mejilla, y después un frío helado y pringoso caer desde su frente hasta la nariz.

Hermione había pegado un grito ahogado, Harry estaba demasiado atónito para poder reaccionar, Neville tenía la misma cara que se le hubiera quedado si le hubieran abofeteado a él, y los demás muchachos se recogían la mandíbula inferior. En el caso de Ron… sus neuronas no encontraban una conexión en el interior de su cerebro que le permitiera al mago elaborar respuesta a lo ocurrido.

La rubia, muy altanera, siguió caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El silencio recorrió el gran salón incluida la mesa de los profesores donde se encontraban el director, la subdirectora, Hagrid, y un, entre asombrado y desdeñosamente divertido, Snape.

Se suele decir que después de la tempestad siempre llega la calma, pero en este caso fue al revés, pues el silencio se quebró de murmullos y de una carcajada general. Draco Malfoy no tardó en hacerse notar a través de sus burlas, acompañadas por los comentarios ácidos de su pareja: Pansy Parkinson.

-Vaya, vaya Weasley, tendrás que ir a casita para que tu mamá te limpie el helado de la cara, aunque tratándose de tu familia, lo más probable es que lo guarden para el postre ¿No? –Dijo Pansy Parkinson, haciendo un alarde del ingenio que su maldad la daba.

-¡Cállate pedazo de zo…!- Hermione calló a Dean y se dirigió con la varita alzada a la slytherin con cara de caballo.

-Pobre Weasley, supongo que haber pasado tanta hambre en tu infancia te ha dejado trastornado, ¿De verdad piensas que haya tía en el mundo que quiera besarte, zanahoria?

La imagen de Ron desde luego era tan patética que era casi más dolorosa que todos los comentarios que los slytherin pudieran hacerle, no se había movido ni un ápice, el helado seguía derritiéndose en su cara, y ni siquiera su hermana lograba hacerle reaccionar, solamente Harry que lo agarró del brazo fue capaz de hacer que despertara de su ensimismamiento. Entre tanto Hermione se acercaba amenazadoramente a Pansy, Dumbledore, el director, se había levantado de su silla decidiendo intervenir en el conflicto, tan contrariado como todo el conjunto de Griffindor que atestaba el gran salón.

-Srta. Granger- dijo con su voz profunda y autoritaria a una Hermione que parecía no escuchar nada en absoluto, y maquinar el hechizo más malvado en su extraordinaria mente. –Srta Granger- continuaba el Director –le ordenó que baje su varita inmediatamente.

Todo el comedor fijaba sus ojos en Hermione, incluido un expectante Ron, Pansy sonreía con suficiencia a la bruja, segura por completo de que esta no se atrevería a atacarla desobedeciendo en sus mismísimas narices al director, no obstante, cometió un grave error.

Hermione alzó su varita con furia y apunto al pecho de Pansy exclamando un hechizo que estremeció a la profesora de transformaciones antes de que el conjuro fuera pronunciado, pues el movimiento de varita fue reconocido de inmediato por Mcgonagall.

-_¡Transformatîo a fortioris!- _Exclamó la muchacha haciendo que a su alrededor una brisa helada la revolviera el cabello, una rayo luminoso se estrelló contra Parkinson que grito horrorizada, y desapareció. En ese momento Filch el conserje y su gata interrumpieron en el gran salón.

-Disculpe Director…- dijo este alcanzando a Dumbledore –pero ya sabe que no me gustan las reuniones sociales, y he tardado más porque creí más importante dar un repaso a los baños de…- él idiota de Filch se dio cuenta de lo poco que le importaba al Director los baños o su escaso decline a las congregaciones de profesores y alumnos. De repente un ruidito agudo y chirriante se escuchó de entre los Slytherin, estos se separaron mirando a su pies, y todos pudieron comprobar que donde estaba Pansy anteriormente se encontraba una rata enorme y grisácea, horrorizada y gritona.

La Sra Norris levantó la cola, y sus ojos demoníacos se clavaron en el roedor.

-¡Filch!- Exclamó Dumbledore ante el inminente peligro -¡Coge a tu gata inmediatamente!

-¡Es una rata señor! ¡Lo mejor es exterminarla al momento!

-¡Es una alumna de el colegio!

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, coga ya a ese animal y lleveselo de aquí!- Arremetió Macgonagall. La vieja Sra Norris dispuesta a dar caza al roedor fue atrapada por su dueño no si antes una pequeña persecución.

Muy enfadado, tanto que todos los alumnos empezaron a salir del gran comedor atemorizados solo por su gesto, Dumbledore se acercó a una Hermione que parecía a punto de llorar, consciente de la gravedad de su infracción. A ella también se acercó Ron limpiándose el helado de la cara, y a ambos se unió Harry para hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a sus amigos.

De nada sirvieron los pretextos de cada uno, Ron y Hermione acabaron indefinidamente quitando malas hierbas y haciendo todas las tareas de mantenimiento del castillo y sus alrededores, Dumbledore le retiró la varita a la angustiada Hermione, y en su lugar le fue proporcionada una varita genérica especial para castigados, a penas potente y muy endeble, con la cual las notas de Hermione en transformaciones bajarían estrepitosamente.

Por su parte Ron no podía ni hablar, él y Hermione empezaban su castigo aquella noche, pero ninguno dirigió la palabra al otro hasta pasadas las nueve, cuando después de las campanadas que anunciaban que los muchachos habían de recogerse, ellos debían salir a hacer la tarea que les encomendara Filch.

Pansy Parkinson, por supuesto, fue convertida a su forma original, aunque le costó tiempo deshacerse de los bigotes, Harry pensó que la profesora Mcgonagall lo había hecho adrede.

Aquella noche tras el redoble de las campanas del colegio, Ron y Hermione salieron alicaídos, especialmente la bruja, a cumplir con las tareas que les encomendaran, Ginny intentó vanamente animar a Hermione, solo Harry consiguió arrancarla una media sonrisa cuando les dio ánimos antes de salir, no sin antes recomendarle a Ron que le agradeciera su arriesgado gesto a la bruja.

Ron, de camino a la conserjería de Filch, miraba a Hermione tristemente, sabiendo que merecía gratitud, pero sin saber como expresarla, quería decirla muchas cosas, pero en todo momento le parecía que una sola palabra la haría echarse a llorar, y no sabía que podía decirla que no la recordara que la habían quitado su varita por un tiempo indefinido, y que Dumbledore la había mirado con una severidad inaudita. Era imposible que cualquier palabra que la dirigiera no avivara la llama de lo sucedido, desde luego, conociendo a Hermione, debía de estarse recriminado así misma, pues era muy exigente con su persona, tanto que se dañaba cada vez que no alcanzaba sus expectativas, y desde luego que lo ocurrido había hecho que todas ellas se desmoronaran.

Mientras ambos sacaban brillo a los trofeos de el colegio, o arrancaban malas hierbas, o limpiaban los reteteres, Ron le lanzaba miradas a la bruja, miradas tristes, e intentaba facilitarla el trabajo, a veces Hermione se quedaba más de diez minutos sacando brillo a una asa de algún trofeo, sin darse cuenta de que había hecho lo mismo tres veces, desde luego, la decepción de la bruja no cabía en sí, y era tremendamente necesario que alguien la cediera su hombro para llorar.

-Hermione…- dijo el pelirrojo sin obtener respuesta de la chica –Hermione- repitió con insistencia, golpeando esta vez suavemente el hombro de la chica. -¿Estas bien?- Hermione le dirigió una mirada totalmente ausente de vitalidad.

-Si…- Pasaron media hora más sin decirse nada, y entonces Ron volvió a romper el silencio.

-Hermione, tu… cuando… antes… em… ¿Me querías decir algo?- Hermione le miró con las pupilas temblorosas y un brillo acentuado en su iris. Asintió con la cabeza. -…Y… esto… ¿Me lo puede decir ahora?- La bruja, que tenía un nudo en la garganta negó con la cabeza. –Claro, bueno… comprendo…- Hermione volvió a su tarea, Ron, a punto de deshacerse en un millar de disculpas no dijo nada y se concentró también en la suya.

Cerca de las tres de madrugada al conserje le entró sueño y decidió mandar a sus respectivos dormitorios a los muchachos.

Al rostro de Hermione se le unió el sueño a su alicaído gesto, pero Ron tenía la certeza absoluta de que él no pegaría ojo en toda la noche. Ni siquiera había pensado en el daño que había hecho a su sensible estima lo sucedido aquel día, todo aquel conflicto lo había enfocado tan solo desde la perspectiva del daño que le había podido provocar a Hermione.

Al pasar el cuadro de la dama gorda en el umbral de la escalera los muchachos se miraron a los ojos, Ron intentó disculparse pero no pudiendo solo la dio las buenas noches, ella, con los ojos muy brillantes, se dio la vuelta y le despidió, y ambos arrastraron los pies hasta sus respectivos cuartos.

…

………

…………

………

…

_Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima_

_y a mi labio una frase de perdón,_

_habló el orgullo y se enjugó su llanto,_

_y la frase en mis labios expiró._

_Yo voy por un camino; ella, por otro; _

_pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,_

_yo digo aún: "¿Por qué callé aquel día?"_

_y ella dirá: "¿Por qué no lloré yo?"_

…

………

…………

………

…

Harry y Ginny después que Ron y Hermione se perdieron escaleras arriba salieron de su escondite detrás de las butacas de orejeras.

-¡Esto es indignante!- exclamó Ginny, enfadada.

-Son los dos muy testarudos.

-¡Seis horas de castigo…! ¿Y siguen enfadados?

-Eso parece…- murmuró Harry, alicaído -...me muero de sueño…- dijo dejándose caer en su butaca, acto seguido el taciturno Crockshans se subió a sus rodillas. Harry empezó a divagar sobre las palabras de su mejor amiga… encontrar a una chica compatible con él, alguien que le entienda…

-¿Qué piensas?- inquirió la pelirroja, sentándose en la butaca de al lado.

-En algo que me dijo Hermione…- respondió el muchacho con sinceridad.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Alguno de sus sermones sensibleros?

-Algo así, si…- Harry suspiró –Dice que no le conviene a nadie estar solo, y que menos a mí- Ginny meditó.

-Y es cierto.

-Si, lo que pasa es que a mí no me gusta ninguna chica…- admitió sin miedo de hacer daño a Ginny, pues ella, según él tenía por cierto, ya no sentía nada hacia Harry. –Yo solo me entiendo con una.

-Con Hermione, ¿No?

-Claro… y solo ocasionalmente.

-Vaya, es una pena, porque Hermione tampoco te gusta- Harry asintió con total seguridad. –Sería maravilloso que una amiga de toda la vida, que te entiende a la perfección, pudiera ser además tu pareja, eso crees, ¿No?- Harry asintió, y Ginny suspiró, levantándose de un brinco de la butaca. –Creo, sinceramente, que te equivocas. Buenas noches- Harry miró a la bruja extrañado, y esta se fue a dormir.

Ron se desvestía en el dormitorio y se ponía el pijama, buscando su varita metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y se encontró con un papel, lo sacó lentamente…

-La carta de Hermione…- susurró. Miró hacia ambos lados, corrió las cortinas de su cama de dosel, y bajo un tenue lumos empezó a leer:

"_Querido Ron:_

…_Aunque, como bien dices, de poco valgan mis recomendaciones de primera cita cuando ya la has tenido, yo coincido contigo en que no te vendrá mal lo que te vengo a decir, dada tu carencia de tacto…_

REVIEWS

Sarah-keyko: ¡Hola wapa! Veo que eres fiel a ambas historias... permiteme preguntarte: ¿Cual te gusta más? Ya sabes que yo actualizo pronto, antes tardaba más, pero ahora es mi máxima, (Siempre que no se me acaben ni los RRs, ni la inspiración...) Bueno, espero que este cap tb t haya gustado. Bss.

Rosely: ¡Gracias por tu RR! Ya me contarás que te ha parecido este cap... ¡Muchos bss!

Gaby wesley: Hola Gaby :) Me alegra q te parezca un fic distinto, yo creo que Hermione en cierta forma se lo merece, ya verás porque, aunque Ron tb mva a pagar por sus arranques de insensibilidad. Muchos bss, gracias. :D

Manilacute: ¡Gracias! No te preocupes que yo actualizo pronto. Besos.

Jessi Weasley: Me ha encantado tu RR eso de "k tia mas prosti" jajaja, no lo sabes tu bien... y eso de "Ron es retrasado mental"? jajaja, seguro que es precisamente lo que pnsa Hermione, jajaja. Na, no te preocupes por lo de las actualizaciones, que no tardo. Besitosss.

Biank Radcliffe: ¡Hola wapisima! Encantada de leerte tb por aqui :) Tanto Herm como Ron son un poco tontos, jajaja, ya veremos lo que pasa... besos! pd: te haré a ti tb la misma prgunta quea Sarah Keiko ¿Cual historia t gusta mas, esta o la del huevo? Graciassss.

Mely Weasley: ¡Wolas! La verdad es que los dos han hecho el tonto en este cap, pero bno, ambos pagaran por sus chorradas, como ves sobre todo Ron. Saludos!


End file.
